bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Barricade
Barricade The Barricade is a tower introduced in Bloons Tower Defense Siege, and also appearing in Bloons: Clash of Worlds. It is unlocked on Level 8 of World 2. The Barricade is unique in that it is placed on the track instead of on land or water. It is inspired by the Banana Guards from Bloons Adventure Time Tower Defense. Mechanics The Barricade is placed on the track. It can absorb 50 RBE at base. That means it can pop up to 50 bloon layers. For example, it can tank 50 Reds, 25 Blues, etc. MOAB-class Bloons can fly over it at base. The tower can pop camo. If the tower loses all of its “health”, it breaks apart, turning into a tiny pile of rubbish on the ground. In this shattered state, it can’t do anything, although you can still upgrade it. After 3 rounds, it gets rebuilt. Alternatively, you can pay $750 to automatically rebuild the barricade. If the barricade survives the round, it automatically gets repaired. In Bloons: Clash of Worlds, the Barricade is nearly identical to its Siege counterpart. However, it is slightly buffed in this game due to the sheer amount of strong bloons in this game compared to the amount of strong bloons in Siege. Here, it can withstand 60 RBE instead of 50, and it costs $650 instead of $725 on medium. Path One Tier One: Dart Cannon Adds a high powered dart cannon to the tower. The cannon shoots every 1.5 seconds, and launches a dart that does 1 damage to up to 5 Bloons. It can only fire down in a single direction, though, so it is weaker in areas with lots of curves. The dart travels incredibly fast. Desc: Adds a powerful darp cannon to the tower that can fire down the track. Appearance: The Barricade now has a miniature cannon, similar to the Bomb Tower, on the top middle area of the tower. The darts are identical to the ones from the Dart Monkey in terms of appearance. Cost: $350 Tier Two: Dart Spread Fires a powerful blast of 4 darts in a tight conical shape instead of a single dart. They are separated at about a 5° angle. Desc: Fires a full blast of four darts instead of a single dart. Appearance: The cannon is much bigger. The two logs on the side of the barricade are now sharped at the top. Cost: $650 Tier Three: Laser Beams Fires laser beams instead of darts. Lasers travel much faster, affect up to 8 bloons each, and pop 2 layers. they can damage all bloon types except Purple. Desc: Shoots dangerous lasers that cut through multiple Bloons like butter. Appearance: The Cannon now appears to be made out of metal and is boxier. The wooden boards on the lower half of the barricade are replaced by metal tiles. The beams are tiny red lines. Cost: $1,250 Tier Four: The Watchtower Behind the barricade, there is now a small tower housing a monkey with a minigun. He fires 3 lasers per attack, attacking every 0.25 seconds for 12 attacks per second. As with all upgrades on this path, he can only fire straight in front of him, although this upgrade increases his range by 35%. The lasers are also wider, making them hit bloons more often. Adds 20 RBE of health to the barricade, too. Desc: Adds a powerful watchtower housing a machine gun to terrorize bloons. Appearance: Cost: $7,000 Tier Five: Operation Exterminate The tower now has a mini-mortar fixed on it. It fires alongside the main gun, launching bombshells that can pop 2 layers off of up to 60 bloons in a large radius. Unlike the main gun, it can fire in all directions, over a very long-range (slightly smaller than a 0/0/5 Dart Monkey). The main gun now fires 2 rockets alongside the main lasers which explode and pop 1 layer off of up to 10 bloons in a very small radius. Desc: The stuff of bloon nightmares. Appearance: Cost: Tier Six: Automated Defense System The main tower and mortar attack 3x as fast and do triple damage. All weapons can target in a huge circular area 25% larger than the mortar range of the last upgrade. Desc: Death mechanized. Appearance: Cost: Path Two Tier One: Electric Fence Upon a bloon touching it, the barricade can release a small jolt of electricity at nearby Bloons. It can arc to up to 6 Bloons and does 1 damage. Doesn’t affect purples. The bolt will stop if it hits one. Desc: Shocks Bloons whenever they hit the barricade. Appearance: On top of the logs, there are now two metal poles. A constant flow of visible purple electricity goes between them, and when attacking, the beam combines in the middle to form one bolt. On the backside of the tower is now small cubical gray battery with a few wires connecting to each side of the barricade. Cost: $700 Tier Two: Bloontonium-Spiked Spikes Spikes can pop all types of Bloons. Can pop an extra 3 Bloons. Desc: With brand new Bloontonium spikes, the Barricade can pop all kinds of Bloons. Appearance: The spikes now appear to be radiating with a tiny layer of a semi-transparent purple plasmic substance around them. Tier Three: Quick Rebuilding Path Three Tier One: Fortifications The Barricade can absorb an additional 25 RBE before breaking. Desc: A stronger barricade can hold off bloons before breaking. Appearance: The Barricade now has many more ropes tying sandbags around it. Cost: $450 Tier Two: Barbed Wire The Barricade halves the amount of damage it takes from bloons Rainbow and below. (For example, Blue bloons get popped but only use 1 RBE from its counter. Reds still do 1, since they can't go lower unless you want to disrupt the space-time continuum.) Desc: Barbed wire halves the amount of damage the tower takes from bloons Rainbow and below. Appearance: The tower is surrounded by some dark gray barbed wire. Tier Three: Brick Wall The tower is made of bricks instead of wooden planks. This allows it to absorb another 50 RBE Desc: Every good monkey knows bricks are stronger than wood. Increases bloons it can hold off by another 50. Appearance: The wooden boards are replaced by a few rows of small faded red bricks. A few dark green vines are growing on them, and you can see visible gray plaster dripping down from the front of the tower. Cost: $850 Tier Four: Iron Gate The tower is made out of iron, reinforced with a mixture of wood and cobalt. It increases hitpoints to 300 RBE and allows the tower to hurt MOAB-class bloons BFB and lower, alongside DDTs. Desc: Appearance: The tower's model overall stays the same, but every piece of wood and brick is replaced with metal plates. The vines are also gone and in their place are multiple bolts keeping the barricade together. Additionally, the barbed wire around the tower is larger and there is more of it. Cost: $2,800 Tier Five: The Great Wall The barricade is much bigger, can absorb a massive 8,000 bloons and receives half damage from everything. Cost: $50,000 Tier Six: Absolute Unit The barricade can absorb 250,000 bloons and takes a sixth of the damage from all bloons. Cost: Monkey Knowledge List of all Monkey Knowledge associated with just the barricade. Quick Construction The barricade can get rebuilt in 2 rounds compared to 3. It also costs $675 to rebuild instead of $750. Type: Military Dangerous Rubble When the barricade is destroyed, the barricade leaves behind a pile of 8 sharp wooden spikes on top of the regular rubble. These spikes act like 0/0/0 Spike Factory spikes and stay between rounds. Once depleted, the barricade acts like its normal rubble state. They also disappear if the barricade is rebuilt. Type: MilitaryCategory:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Road Towers